Conociendo a los vampiros Lectura de libros
by Nessa919
Summary: Mal titulo, pero nunca he sido muy buena en ello. esto es cuando el mundo de Bella y Claire se entre lazan y tienen que conoser las distinatas clases de vampiros existentes... luego de la primera clase de biologia de Bella, primera noche en la casa Glass de Claire Espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones, quejas o lo que quieran, todo vale siempre y cuando sea para mejorar esto :D


**La Misteriosa caja:**

Claire Denvers se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión Glass hurgando dentro del armario para ver si encontraba algo de ropa decente que ponerse, encontró un par de camisetas de algunas bandas de rock antiguas y decidió ponerse una de esas, cuando en el fondo vio una caja y su curiosidad broto, saco la caja y para su sorpresa estaba su nombre en ella. Puso la caja sobre la cama y la abrió, dentro encontró una pila de libros y una nota, la tomo y leyó

_Claire:_

_Te entrego estos libros para que estés prevenida de lo que sucederá en el futuro cercano, estoy consiente de tu falta de creencias en este tipo de cosas, para ti es como magia, pero es importante que por lo menos le des el beneficio de la duda a esto, ya que empieza mostrando el porque fuiste a la casa Glass, podrás comprobar que lo que dice es cierto._

_Grandes peligros se acerca a ti y a tus amigos en la casa Glass, es por eso que debes leer, tienen que estar contigo Michael Glass, Eve Rosser y Shane Collins, todos ustedes forman parte muy importante de las cosas que pasaran en Morganville, espero que disfruten la lectura._

_Rachel Caine_

Claire frunció el seño y releyó la nota, se puso una de las camisetas negras, tomo la caja y bajo a la cocina donde Eve y Shane discutían sobre si al huevo se le ponía o no leche, cuando entro Shane la miro dejar la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina y dijo:

Entonces, Michael no te pateó fuera

No –contesto ella

¿qué es eso? –pregunto Eve viendo la caja

La encontré en el armario –respondió –tenia esta nota dentro –saco la nota y se la entrego a Shane mientras iba por algo de jugo, Shane la leyó en voz alta y miro a Eve

Somos parte importante de lo que pasara en Morganville –dijo Eve alzando una ceja

Tal vez logramos matar a todos esos hijos de puta –Shane estaba sonriendo, Claire lo miro, el estaba loco, definitivamente.

Cuida tu lenguaje frente a la niña –espeto Eve

Si, si recuerdo la nota –Shane sacudió la mano restándole importancia

¿Niña? – eso había dolido -¿nota?

Shane tomo una nota y se la entrego, la firmaba Michael y decía que Claire era menor de edad y que ellos debían cuidar mientras estuviera en casa. Eso molesto a Claire

No soy una niña, tengo un año menos que Eve –dijo indignada, antes de que Eve pudiera decir algo mas pregunto -¿Dónde esta Michael?

No lo se, durmiendo, supongo–respondió Eve

Entonces tendremos que esperar a que el se despierte para decidir que hacer con los libros –dijo Shane –aunque estoy seguro que es una broma de mal gusto

Sea como sea creo que…-pero no lograron saber que creía Eve porque en ese momento golpearon la puerta

Escóndela –dijo Shane mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Eve metió a Claire a una puerta medio escondida detrás del frigorífico, la metió dentro y le dio una linterna, estaba oscuro y ella prendió la linterna apuntando a la pared del fondo y su respiración se agito, escucho como los chicos hablaban con un oficial de policía, quien pregunto datos y luego antes de salir de la cocina pregunto por una chica desaparecida, seguramente mostrándoles una foto, luego de eso se despidió y se fue, Eve abrió y la dejo salir.

Shane no estaba contento.

¿Qué hiciste? Él idiota tenía tu foto, ¿acuchillaste a alguien o algo así?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

¡hey! –grito Eve –deténganse, quizá ya que esto es del futuro y todas esas cosas mágicas nos explique que esta pasando aquí, admítelo Shane, aunque ella te diga la verdad seguirás sospechando, esperemos a que Michael se despierte y veamos de que va todo esto

Esta bien, me voy a matar a algunos zombies –salió de la cocina

Claire se puso a estudiar un rato mientras Shane jugaba en su Xbox, luego de un rato el la invito a jugar, cuando perdió lo vio jugar un rato hasta que decidió que seria buena idea ir a buscar sus cosas y Shane se puso loco. Finalmente fue de todos modos, Eve la llevo, tenían un plan y todo eso.

Al llegar Eve se quedo en el auto esperando, le dio quince minutos para ir y volver si no iría por ella.

Eve estaba histérica definitivamente pasaron mas de quince minutos y Claire aun no aparecía, cuando estaba apunto de salir del auto, Claire apareció, metió unas cosas al auto y dijo que todo había ido bien, la tranquilizo un poco.

Claire fue a sus clases aun asustada por lo de la tarde y lo que paso con Mónica, pero nadie le hizo nada luego del incidente. Al salir fue a la tienda y compro para hacer tacos. Fue a casa y Shane la ayudo a cocinar, hablo con mamá y papá, Eve llego y ayudo a servir los tacos y en algún momento, Michael también se incorporo, fueron a la mesa y comieron entre bromas. Entonces Claire se acordó de los libros, se levanto de la mesa y fue por la caja, la puso sobre la mesa y entrego la carta a Michael quien no parecía sorprendido.

¿qué crees? –pregunto Eve -¿deberíamos leer?

No veo nada malo en hacerlo, creo que podría aclarar algunas cosas –respondió Michael.


End file.
